


not that good of a person (but i might be for you)

by neonmoonlight



Series: my space fics [3]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Eleanor is mentioned but she's an alien, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry has wings bc why not, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, None of the other boys are in this sorry, PJ is Louis' mechanic, Past Character Death, Running Away, Younger Louis, louis and harry's age difference is flipped and louis is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: “Do you fucking mind?” Louis asked tensely, glaring at Nick.“You know, I thought naming your old ship after a greek goddess was some quirk of yours,” Nick started then gestured towards the book that Louis placed on his shelf. “But clearly, you have athing.”“You make one more comment I will abandon you on a dying planet,” Louis said, turning back to his bag of things. He heard Nick scoff behind him before he left and let the door slide shut. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down before he went back to fix up his space.The one thing Louis wanted was for Nick to leave him alone, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen.or the one where nick and louis hate each other until they don't and there's a spaceship.





	not that good of a person (but i might be for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwideopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwideopen/gifts).



> Nightwideopen, you're a mod so i felt pressure that I probably shouldn't have felt but I hope you like this and enjoy it because I stuck as close to the prompt as I could (well, I started writing the 5+1 prompt and hated it so I scrapped it and decided space is the way to go. I also realize that I never named the new ship but that's besides the point.)
> 
> The biggest shoutout in the world goes to my beta, [ Ash](https://babyashleym.tumblr.com), who had to edit this within two hours bc she thought I didn't share it (when I did on Sunday night when I finished it) and constantly puts up with my shit and I owe her my life and food because my fics would be such shit without her. Love you Ash, ride or die.
> 
> Next shoutout goes to my groupchat who aren't really into the ship but supported me anyways as I screamed.
> 
> Title comes from Serotonia by Highly Suspect, which really has nothing to do with the fic, I just really like this song.

 

Louis is petty. 

He is fully aware of how petty he is, and his stubbornness. So, he doesn’t need people pointing it out to him constantly. Another thing he doesn’t need is Nick fucking Grimshaw showing up at the auction bay, then talking Harry into giving him the ship that Louis had had his eyes on for a whole fucking year. If it was anyone else, Louis probably wouldn’t have done anything about it and just outbid them but since it was Grimshaw, Louis decided to be _that_ bitch.

 

“Nicholas! Fancy seeing you here,” Louis said as he slid into the seat next to Nick at the table, slinging his arm across his shoulder. PJ, Louis’ mechanic and a close friend, rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Louis. Louis kicked him in the shin before turning back to Nick, who of course looked a weird combination of amused, uncomfortable and some emotion that Louis had no idea how to place.

 

“Hello Lewis,” Nick says back in a complete monotone as he scooted a foot to the left and away from Louis. 

 

“What brings you here Grimshaw?” Louis plants his elbows on the table and then leans closer to Nick, raising an eyebrow at him. Nick scoffs and pushes Louis’ face away with a finger in retaliation. 

 

“Tryin’ to buy this ship that Haz is selling, obviously. Why’re you here? Trying to find some shit to fix up your bucket of bolts?” Louis straightens up and tries to make himself appear bigger at that obvious insult to his ship.

 

“I’ll have you fucking know _mate_ , that the _Artemis_ is a lovely ship and isn’t a fucking _bucket of bolts_ because PJ here is a better mechanic than you could ever hope for,” Louis hissed out before shoving back from the table and storming off to find Harry so he could try and convince him out of selling the ship to Nicholas Grimshaw.

 

~~*~~

 

The bitter rivalry between Nick and Louis started when Louis was sixteen and he stumbled into a bar after getting into a fist fight with someone down the road. For some reason, Nick called him out as he was trying to sip on a water and alleviate the ache in his jaw. Louis was so not in the mood to talk to anyone so he just ignored Nick, but of course, Nicholas fucking Grimshaw _loathed_ being ignored so he sat next to Louis and kept prodding him until Louis snapped again. Needless to say, both of them got kicked out that bar. 

 

The difference between the two of them at the moment though, was that Nick had a ship to go back to whereas Louis was left wandering the streets of this port planet that he was stuck on after sneaking off of the cargo ship he was forced to work on for the previous four years. So Louis was stuck trying to find either a place to stay or a ship he could work on where he would be treated better. Which is when he ran into Harry.

 

Harry took one look at him and for some reason decided to trust him, even though he was two years older and Louis looked like he was thirteen. He took Louis back to his place above a garage and let him stay for a month before he gave Louis one of his old ships, and introduced him to PJ who was looking for a ship to work on since his old one exploded. 

 

When he went to ship off to a trade planet, he saw Nick Grimshaw standing with a group of people, leaning against what Louis assumed was his ship. His arm was still in a sling from when Louis somehow managed to either sprain it or break it, Louis never found out. The two of them made eye contact and Nick raised an eyebrow at Louis. Louis smiled at him and gave him the middle finger before climbing onto _Artemis_. 

 

~~*~~

 

Louis should’ve known something was up when he went to the shipyard to meet Harry, and Harry was shifting nervously, wings flapping behind him slightly. Looking over the yard, Louis spotted Grimshaw wandering around the ship he was gonna trade _Artemis_ for. Squinting at him, Louis looked back at Harry who waved at him shyly. Groaning out loud, Louis looked up at the sky and counted back from ten to calm down. 

 

“Harry. Why is _he_ here?” Louis demanded when he got up to Harry, glaring at Nick. Harry ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously. 

 

“Well after you left the bar last night, Grimmy came up to me and said that he would fight you if you got it, and you know how I am with confrontation!” Harry said pleadingly, pouting at Louis. For someone who is in his early twenties, Harry really did have the demeanor of a seventeen year old.

 

“Harry, sweetheart, I love you dearly but I really need that new ship more than Grimshaw probably does,” Louis said in an exasperated tone. Pulling his hand away from his eyes, he saw that PJ had made his way over to the ship, looking it over and climbing into it. Nick was watching in confusion as to how PJ was able to scale the side of the ship without any external footholds. 

 

“Why can’t you just split the cost and share the ship?” 

 

“Because I hate him, he’s annoying, and you _know_ _why_ I need this ship to myself.” 

 

“Yeah, but you could still do that and share the ship with Grimmy,” Harry said hopefully, hovering a couple inches above the ground. 

 

“Yeah Tommo? Why don’t we just share the ship?” Grimshaw said as he walked up to Louis, slinging his arm around Louis’ shoulder. 

 

“Maybe because you’re an asshole and I have shit to do?” Louis shoved Grimshaw’s arm off of his shoulder and gave him a disgusted look before turning back to Harry. Who was chewing on his lip looking between the two of them like the interaction was something cute. Fucking traitor. 

 

“Harry I have _shit to do_ and I can’t let him fuck it up for me,” Louis tersely stated through his clenched teeth. Harry looked like he was on the verge of saying something - or hopefully, letting Louis have the ship, which would be fucking ideal - when Nicholas decided to shove into the conversation again.

 

“Like Harry said, we could share the ship. What’s so important that you need a ship with an extensive crew room below?” The worst thing is that he sounded genuinely curious, and not pretending or some shit. Louis closed his eyes and counted back from twenty to calm down. By the time he opened his eyes again, PJ was back and was standing next to Louis with his arms crossed across his chest as he watched Nicholas and Harry. 

 

“I have some shit to do, that’s all you’re getting out of me,” Louis started and then stopped to take a deep breath, and suck his pride back up. “If there is no other ship you’re interested in, we can share this one but on the condition that you don’t boss me around and let me get my shit done.” 

 

“Deal,” Grimshaw said, looking fucking pleased as punch. Louis begrudgingly stuck his hand out for Grimshaw to shake. Which he did, and then he had the fucking audacity to kiss the back of Louis’ hand. So Louis slapped him.

 

~~*~~

 

Louis spent a week before launch fixing up the crew quarters. Part of the reason was because he actually had to do it before they left, but a major reason as to why he spent a whole week fixing it up was so he could avoid Nicholas. PJ seemed to take the same approach and messed around in the mechanics of the bridge and all over, even though the ship was in top shape. All Nicholas did was move his stuff into one of the cabins and then fucked off to do whatever he did during the day. The only times Louis has ever seen him since the deal was in the mornings when Louis was getting his fifth or sixth cup of coffee in the galley.

 

Harry was doing his best to try and make sure the two of them didn’t kill each other before they left the planet. Whenever Louis brought up wanting to leave Grimshaw at one of the other port planets, Harry would always pout and whine at Louis to give Grimshaw a chance. The only way that would happen was if Louis was in some mortal danger and for some fucking reason Nicholas was the only one to save him. Harry would always just sigh and let the subject drop.

 

By the time they were ready to leave the planet, Louis’ tolerance of Nicholas grew only slightly. At least the sight of him didn’t make Louis want to punch him square in his smug fucking face so that was an improvement. Louis was surprised that Nick wasn’t bringing one of his, many, obnoxious friends along. Apparently he didn’t have any crew of his own which was weird for Louis to think about because he couldn’t imagine making it long if he didn’t have PJ. 

 

“What’s her name?” Louis dropped the tablet he had in his hand and looked up at Nick. He was leaning against the door into Louis’ cabin, looking around the place. Louis assumed he was asking after the hologram photos of his sisters he had put on his wall screen. 

 

“Who?” Louis asked to get clarification. Nick rolled his eyes at Louis and gestured at the ship with one hand. 

 

“What’s her name?” 

 

“Need to get to know her first,” Louis said, turning back to finally unpacking properly. He felt Nick’s eyes on him as he pulled out a battered book of greek mythology that his oldest sister gave him before he left home. He placed it on the shelf that was set into the wall next to his bed before arranging a few knick-knacks he had on his bedside table before turning back to Nick. Who for some reason, was still leaning against the doorway, looking like he fucking owned the place. 

 

“Do you fucking mind?” Louis asked tensely, glaring at Nick.

 

“You know, I thought naming your old ship after a greek goddess was some quirk of yours,” Nick started then gestured towards the book that Louis placed on his shelf. “But clearly, you have a _thing._ ”

 

“You make one more comment I will abandon you on a dying planet,” Louis said, turning back to his bag of things. He heard Nick scoff behind him before he left and let the door slide shut. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down before he went back to fix up his space.

 

The one thing Louis wanted was for Nick to leave him alone, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen. 

 

~~*~~

 

It took Nick a week to corner Louis and demand answers to why he needed the ship so bad.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me why you needed this ship so fucking bad when it’s only you and your mechanic?” Nick demanded, arms caging Louis against the counters in the galley. Louis just rolled his eyes and hopped up onto the counter to make himself comfortable. 

 

“I have girls depending on me Grimshaw. Why do _you_ need the space so bad?” Louis boredly asked, resting his head on his fist and looking up at Nick.

 

“I was hoping for a crew,” Nick avoided Louis’ eyes when he said that, staring down at his knees instead. Louis scoffed and shoved Nick away from him, sliding off the counter. 

 

“Sure whatever. You don’t have to lie to make it clear you don’t want me to know, it’s fine,” Louis walked out of the galley, but turned and looked back at Nick who was still standing in front of the counter. “We’ll be landing on a planet in a few days, I want you out of the way while we’re down there. Get shit you want from the dock but under no circumstances are you to leave the docking area.”

 

~~*~~

 

Louis has never been more thankful for the defense he had to learn from a young age than when he’s picking up people from bad situations to get them to sanctuary planets. The men were always rowdy and were much bigger than Louis. It would be intimidating, but Louis knew their types and learned quickly that they enjoy soft boys who are submissive and seductive. So he pushed down his disgust and played the part. Besides, he has a knife tucked into his boots and PJ never missed.

 

Walking into the bar, Louis quickly scanned his surroundings, trying to find the group of girls he came for. The girls - and some boys - somehow always find Louis online and beg for him to help them get out of their situations. Louis never could figure out how they find him, and has forgotten now how it started but he doesn’t regret getting into the business of smuggling them to safety. A lot of the time the girls - and boys - remind him of his sisters and he knew that he would do anything for them. 

 

Louis spotted the four girls towards the back of the bar, all of them collared, with leashes held tight in the hands of some old looking man who wasn’t all that intimidating from a distance. Louis sucked in a deep breath and glanced at the bar, where PJ was stationed. Louis nodded at him before turning and walking to the disgusting man in the back. One of the girls, the blonde one, looked up at him as he approached and Louis nodded subtly. She then gently nudged the girl beside her who looked up at Louis as he stopped in front of the table. The relief in her eyes made everything better. Louis sucked up his pride and slid into the seat next to the man, resting his hand on his shoulder. 

 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing here?” The man was even more disgusting up close, breath smelling of death and shirt so stained that Louis wasn’t even sure what the original color was supposed to be. Louis bit down on the urge to stab him and licked his lips, looking up at the man through his eyelashes. 

 

“Just wanted to know if a handsome man like you could buy me a drink,” Louis let his hand drag across the man’s chest, suppressing the shudder at how unclean his hand felt. The man licked his lips and looked Louis up and down, raising an eyebrow at him. Louis bit his lip coyly and leaned in closer to him, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck a bit. 

 

“What drink do you want, pretty thing?” He asked, voice dropping down into what he probably thought was a sexy tone, but Louis couldn’t have been more disgusted. At least his plan was working.

 

“Something strong and fruity please,” Louis said and then looked down at the girls kneeling as if he just noticed them. “I’ll watch over your slaves as you get it, if you want?” 

 

The man handed him the leashes as he got up, squeezing Louis’ thigh before walking towards the bar. Louis jerked his head up at PJ to signal to him that this is the man. Louis then turned to the girls and quickly handed them each a sack of money before standing up. 

 

“PJ will buy us five extra minutes but we have to be fast and I have to keep you all on the leashes until we get to the ship, I’m sorry,” He quickly whispered as he tugged the girls with him. The four girls stood up and followed Louis as he went to the back door and slipped out. He couldn’t stop to breathe a sigh of relief as the bar wasn’t as close to the docking area as he would like but thankfully the girls all were on the same wavelength as him and didn’t slow their pace as he jogged towards the docking area. 

 

After a tense five minutes, he finally had the girls settled into the bunk room in the belly of the ship and their collars and leashes were in the incinerator. The four of them were profusely thanking Louis and he just hugged them and said that he had to get food for them and clothes and that there was another captain on the ship who is under strict orders not to bother them. He shut the door behind him and heaved a large sigh of relief for shit going right for once. Now all that’s left was to transport them to a safe planet and move on.

 

~~*~~

 

There’s blood under Louis’ fingernails the next time Nick talks to him. It’s been a couple weeks after Louis dropped the girls off at a sanctuary planet in the care of a friend Louis made over the years. Louis is staring down at his hands which have blood staining them and under his fingernails, and he has no memory of how it happened. The lights of the bridge controls washed the room and his skin in soft blues and purples, making the dried blood look black. Louis heard the door slide open but didn’t move to see who it was.

 

“Lou? Why are you still up?” Louis looked up at Nick who was standing there, a mug in his hands and wrapped in an absolutely hideous bathrobe. Louis shrugged slightly and turned to look back at his arms. He heard Nick’s gasp and the clink of the mug being set on one of the open spaces. Louis didn’t even move when he felt Nick sit down next to him and his hands came into his view. 

 

“Louis, what’s wrong?” Nick asked softly, hands gently touching Louis’ arms to check for anything worse than torn skin. Louis just shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut because his brain decided to start working and remind him why he scratched up his arms. He felt Nick wrap an arm around his middle and lift him up. Louis just went along with what Nick wanted, still more than a bit numb to everything. He didn’t really fully come back to himself until the two of them were in the bathroom and Nick was carefully cleaning up Louis’ arms. Louis really wanted to just watch Nick work, since this was a side to him that Louis has never seen before, but his brain wouldn’t let him.

 

“‘S all my fault,” He whispered, hoping that Nick didn’t catch it. Which he does, since Nick is inches from his mouth. 

 

“What do you mean, dove?” Nick was busying himself with bandaging his arm up and Louis was glad for it, since he didn’t want Nick to see his face while he was in the middle of a breakdown.

 

“The girls. It’s all my fault.” 

 

“You mean Perrie and them?” Nick questioned as he put aside the first aid kit. “You helped them, it’s not your fault.” 

 

“My sisters, it’s my fault,” Louis pressed his hands to his face, ignoring the dried blood. Nick made a confused sound and hugged Louis tightly, resting his head on top of Louis’. In any other situation, Louis would’ve elbowed Nick sharply in the side for even considering to touch him, but at this moment in time he really needed a hug and since no one else was available, Nick had to do. Louis pressed his hand into Nick’s shirt and gripped the front of it in his bloodstained hands, most likely dirtying it up. Nick swayed the two of them side to side, rubbing along Louis’ back. 

 

“You can punch me if I’m being nosey, but what do you mean about your sisters?”

 

“You remember three years ago when we met and got into that fist fight?” Louis pulled away and looked up at Nick. 

 

“Sorta.” 

 

“Well earlier that day I snuck off a ship that I was forced to work on since I was twelve. After that fight when you left for your ship and friends, I was wandering around and ran into Harry who took me in,” Louis dropped his gaze and pulled back from Nick, wrapping his arms around himself. “He introduced me to PJ and let me crash at his for a month before giving me _Artemis_. The first thing I did was go back home to see if my family was still around, but according to the public records, my mom died a year after I left and my sisters disappeared.

 

“I spent a year looking for them, and eventually found only the twins were left. Both of them were at a run down home that wasn’t well maintained and they weren’t looked after and rarely spoke. So I took them out of there and let them stay with me for a while before I took them to a friend of Harry’s on a safe planet. I do my best to visit them every so often. They told me that Fizzy and Lottie were gone and I…” Louis took a deep breath and bent over, trying to keep the tears at bay. “And it’s all _my fucking fault_! If I hadn’t wanted to run away so bad and just stayed and went to proper school for this shit instead of sneaking onto a random person’s ship, they would’ve been fine and my mom might’ve lived longer!” 

 

Nick didn’t say anything, he just gathered Louis back into his arms and held him while he finally broke down and started crying. That moment, the two of them just standing in the bathroom - even with Louis crying - was the most peaceful Louis has felt since Nick became co-captain. 

 

~~*~~

 

After Louis’ breakdown, him and Nick have been on more friendly terms. It’s hard to be emotionally vulnerable with a person and then continue hating them. They didn’t talk much after the fact, but at least Louis wasn’t leaving the room the second Nick entered or ignoring him completely. 

 

They talk now, which is good. Sometimes it happens on accident when Louis is half asleep and clutching a mug of tea in his hands, eyes partially closed. Nick would ask if he got enough sleep and Louis would mumble some choice words back before sliding down to sit down on the floor. He would watch Nick walk around the kitchen and get breakfast started before he sat down next to Louis as the water boiled again. PJ would wander in at some point and take half the eggs Nick made and then leave again to eat in the bridge. PJ leaving the kitchen would usually wake Louis up from the stupor he fell into and then he would finally talk to Nick. 

 

At first he would let Nick ramble on about himself and his home back on some Earth colony and how he met Harry. Slowly though, he gently prodded Louis into talking more about himself so Louis started telling little stories about his home on one of the poorer colonies that was mostly still home to the native inhabitants, and how Louis always wanted to be like them. His reasoning was because they were so graceful and he was just a clumsy human who wasn’t nearly half as intelligent as them. He told Nick about how he would always sneak off and listen to them talk and slowly learned the language. He told him how he had made a friend with one of the children, Elaenorin, and how she taught him everything and how she was the one who got the idea in his head that he could be a spaceman. 

 

“Do you ever think about going home and visiting your mother?” Nick asked one day, not even looking at Louis when he did, just staring down into his mug. Louis eyed the side of his face for a while before Nick finally decided to look up at him. 

 

“Haven’t really thought about it…” Louis hummed quietly and rested his head on Nick's shoulder. Nick rested his head on top of Louis’ and sighed quietly. 

 

“Could do you some good. What colony were you on?” Nick questioned as Louis scooted closer to Nick and curled up into his chest. Nick set his mug down and wrapped his arms around Louis, effectively tucking him into his chest and blocking off the world.

 

“Colony 7761, on the coastline of Drumauy Bay,” Louis looked up at Nick. Nick was staring blankly at the door of the galley, eyebrows furrowed. Louis settled back and sipped at his tea while he waited for Nick to think over whatever it was that he was thinking over.

 

“We’re a month away from that colony actually,” Nick finally said after five minutes of silence. Louis blinked in surprise and looked back up at Nick.

 

“How did you calculate that all in your head?”

 

“I’m a navigator…” Nick dragged it out like it was obvious and Louis was slow on the uptake. Louis made a noise of offense in the back of his throat and elbowed Nick in his side. Nick huffed out a laugh and boxed Louis in with his excessively long limbs.

 

“Well you never fucking mentioned it!” Louis struggled to get out of Nick’s octopus hug, but of course the traitor laughed at his struggles and just held him tighter. He even went so far as to rest his head on top of Louis’. Louis grumbled a bunch of choice words at Nick as he settled down in his hold. All in all, Nick was an amazing cuddler but Louis wasn’t going to admit that out loud ever.

 

~~*~~

 

In the month that it takes them to get to Louis’ home, Nick and Louis grew closer. The whole decided to go back home for the first time in seven years to visit his mom’s grave really broke down whatever barriers they had left standing. Most of the time, the two of them were in Louis’ room just on his bed and watching whatever shows they could pick up and talking about anything and everything. They’d spent more nights together than they had apart and Louis couldn’t remember the last time he felt this calm. Even with them going to visit his mom’s grave. 

 

They land at the closest dock to Drumauy Bay. PJ told Louis before they landed that he was going to wander around and do some shopping, so the second that the ship was settled in the dock, PJ was off. Louis watched him leave and then turns to Nick. shouldering his bag. 

 

“Ready?” Louis takes a deep breath and nods, grabbing Nick’s hand.

 

“Ready.”

 

~*~

 

Louis opted to walk from the docking bay to graveyard that was on the side of the bay. It wasn’t much of a graveyard, instead it was a miniature forest. When Louis was young he was always taught to be respectful of the trees and flowers that covered the hills above the beach. His teachers said it was because you had to respect nature, but his mom and Elaenorin told him that the trees contained the souls of everyone who passed. They gave their bodies to nourish the trees and flowers and whenever someone died, they were buried with the seed of the tree of their birth month. Once the tree was a couple years old, a plaque was installed into the bark with the person’s name and their birthstone embedded into the metal of the plaque. At least for the humans, the natives had a much different ritual and Louis could never follow it when El told him about it.

 

When they got to the gate that was at the bottom of the first hill, Louis tightened his hold on Nick’s hand and looked into the trees for a minute or so. Trying his best to come to terms with the fact that he was going to see his mother’s tree. Nick didn’t say anything, he just squeezed Louis’ hand and let him collect himself. Nodding slightly, Louis opened the gate and walked up the hill, looking around for the hazelnut tree that he knew would be his mom’s.

 

He found it at the top of the last hill before the bay. There standing strong and proud was his mom’s hazelnut tree. Slipping his hand out of Nick’s, he made his way to the top of the hill. Standing in front of the tree, he felt frozen. 

 

When he read the reports the first time, it didn’t really sink in that he didn’t have a mom anymore. He kept thinking that when he landed back by the bay, his mom would walk out onto the back porch and scold him for being gone for so long before dragging him back inside and giving him enough food to keep him full for the next month.

 

However, standing at the tree with the wind coming off of the bay rustling the leaves, Louis finally came to term with the fact that his mom wasn’t coming back. The thought hurt like he’d been stabbed in the heart by a hot knife, but oddly he doesn’t cry. Maybe it’s the fact that in the three years since learning about this, he knew deep down that it was unlikely that his mom was alive and it was just a misreport. Looking at where Nick is wandering through the trees, Louis thinks it’s probably because his world isn’t so small anymore. As if sensing that Louis was watching him, Nick looked up at Louis and blew him a kiss. Louis smiled and caught it, pressing it to his heart. Turning back to the tree, Louis sat down and started to tell his mom about everything.

 

~~*~~

 

Leaving home wasn’t nearly as hard the second time, because he knew that he would be back soon. Louis stood in the small observation bay watching the planet get smaller the farther away they went. He only looked away when Nick wrapped his arms around Louis. Looking up at his boyfriend, Louis was really glad that he finally stopped being a stubborn asshole and let Nick in, because he made his universe a little bigger, and really that’s all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated, find me on tumblr


End file.
